


Not Just Friends

by peterpan_in_neverland



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpan_in_neverland/pseuds/peterpan_in_neverland
Summary: Reader goes through a breakup, and her best friend, Alexander, guarantees he can get her out of the post breakup slump.





	Not Just Friends

“Alex, just fucking pick up!” Your long time boyfriend, Theo, had just called you twenty minutes ago to confess that he had been cheating on you. You broke up with him on the spot, and as if on autopilot, called your best friend. 

You could practically scream with frustration. You had tried calling Alexander twice, and both times he hadn't picked up. You dialed his number again, resisting the urge to throw your phone at a wall. 

On the third ring he finally picked up. “Y/N? What's wrong?” 

“T-Theo just, I-” your voice cracked, all the anger and grief finally catching up to you. 

“I'm coming over to your place in five minutes,” he said, hanging up. He held true to that promise, making the usually fifteen minute taxi ride in a five minute window, and you were largely suspicious that he sprinted to your house. 

“What happened?” he asked after throwing your door open, and pulling you into a hug. He ran his hand through your hair comfortingly, making soft shushing sounds, and letting you sob into his chest.  

After calming down, he let you replay the whole story. Everything about how he had been cheating on you for months, and how idiotic you felt. 

“You're not an idiot, Theo is. He's the one losing an amazing girl because of his own idiotic choice,” Alexander reaffirmed, pulling you back into another hug. 

“Where do I go from here?” you muttered against his chest, and he grabbed your shoulders, pulling you away from him and looking you in the eye. 

“First, we cleanse this apartment and your Instagram of anything having to do with that asshole. Second, we make him regret every choice he made that lead up to him losing the best girlfriend he's ever had,” Alexander said in a rush, then added, “the best girlfriend was you, by the way.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Let's burn the pictures of Theo and I,” you said, pulling them off of the shelves and taking them out of the frames. 

“Wait, seriously?” he asked, but began to pull the pictures off of the shelves anyway. 

“I'm dead serious.” You popped another picture out of its frame, throwing the photo onto a stack on the counter, and putting the frame back in place. 

“This is going to be  _ so _ much fun,” Alexander said, working quickly through the frames. “You have a fire pit out back, right?” You nodded, and he pulled you to the small backyard. Carefully, he made the preparations to start a fire, and grabbed a matchbook from your kitchen.

“Alexander, if you burn my house down-” 

“You will kill me, I am aware,” he finished for you, and lit the newspaper he had pulled from the stack in your closet. It burned quickly, and you tossed the pictures onto it. The flames ate away at the pictures, until there was nothing but ash. 

“That went well,” you remarked, watching the small fire burn out. “And look, you didn't burn my house down!” 

“That much is true,” Alexander admitted, and sat down next to you on the ground. Alexander put an arm around your shoulders, and you leaned into him. He always smelled like the rain, and you loved that. 

“I was thinking,” Alexander began, as you leaned your head on his shoulder. “Maybe I could take you on a date. Pull you outta the post-breakup slump.” 

“I'm not even  _ in _ the slump yet.” 

“Let's beat the slump to the punch, then, yeah?” He asked, looking down at you. You nodded, and felt him drop a featherlight kiss on the top of your head. 

Maybe a date with your best friend wouldn't be too bad. 

\---

You stood in front of your mirror, pulling at the dress you had put on. You liked the dress, just not on you. It didn't fit your figure right, and the colour didn't suit you. You heard a knock at your door, signaling that you didn't have anymore time to fret with your clothes or consider changing. 

You let out an exasperated sigh, and walked to your door, opening it. “Come on in, Alexander.” He walked in, running his eyes up and down your figure twice before looking you in the eye. You made a mental note of him checking you out, and crossed your arms. “What do you have planned, mighty post-breakup slump breaker?” 

“There's a nice bar a few blocks away, figured we could get drunk off our asses,” he said, shrugging. “Well, maybe not  _ that _ drunk, but the idea is there.” 

“I'm down,” you confirmed. “Lead the way, oh mighty post-breakup slump breaker.” 

\---

“And do you remember that time in the sixth grade where you went into the closet for seven minutes in Heaven-” 

“And cut my lip on the girls braces?” Alexander finished for you. “Yes, I remember. Vividly.” 

“And what about- oh shit,” you cut yourself off, noticing someone across from the bar. Theo was tucked into a booth with a blonde bombshell. Alexander turned, catching Theo in his line of sight. 

“Oh, it's that motherfucker,” he spat, and rolled his eyes. He turned back around. “Don't worry about him, he's not worth it.” 

“He's coming over here,” you blurted, and Alexander nearly turned around. 

“Y/N, good to see you!” Theo exclaimed, holding his hand out to you. You pursed your lips, but took his hand, shaking it. “And Alexander! I haven't seen you in forever.” 

“Good to see you, too, Theo,” you interjected as Alexander opened his mouth, and you shot him a look that clearly said be-quiet-or-face-the-consequences. 

“How's the cheerleader doing?” Alexander finally asked, refusing to shake Theo’s hand. 

“Rebecca? Oh, she's great. Smart, funny, talented,” Theo listed off. “The total package.” 

“So is Y/N,” Alexander declared, and Theo's face fell. 

“So it's gonna be like that?” Theo asked, putting on a macho act. “Because I wanted to be civil.” 

“Civil isn't cheating on your girlfriend, asshat,” Alexander growled. “And for the record, she's with someone much better now.” Your face scrunched up a minuscule amount.  _ I’m what now _ ? 

“And who would that be?” 

“ _ Me _ .” Alexander stated, grabbing your hand defensively. “And I think you should get out of my face.” Theo sneered, and walked off. 

“Alexander, that was…” 

“Amazing? Heroic? Valiant?” 

“Hilarious,” you confirmed, pulling him out of the bar. It was too smoky and ruined by Theo’s presence for you to enjoy it, anyway. 

Alexander walked you home, staying behind you as you unlocked your apartment. He followed you in, and shut the door. Instantly, he was on you, pressing you back against the wall. 

“Alexander?” You asked, looking up at him. 

“I kind of want to apologize for what I said at the bar,” Alexander began. “But at the same time, I want to make it a reality.” 

“Make it a… oh.” Did Alexander Hamilton, your best friend since the third grade  _ really _ just ask you to be his girlfriend? And did you really think it would be a good idea? Yes, yes you did. 

“We’re not just friends. You know that,” Alexander muttered. “Not at this point, not after everything we've went through together.” 

Finding yourself unable to do anything else, you fisted a hand in Alexander's shirt, pulling him down to your height and kissing him. He kissed you back, pushing a hand against the small of your back, making you press your body against his. Never before had you possibly thought that kissing your best friend could have felt so  _ right _ .  

Alexander pulled away first, tracing a hand down the side of your face. “Are you as exhausted as I am right now?” He asked, and that finally made you realize that you were, indeed, exhausted. 

“Oh yeah,” you replied. “Wanna stay?” 

“Definitely.” 


End file.
